Temptation
by ItsCourtneyy
Summary: She can't run from the temptation building inside her..


This is my first ever submission! This is half of the story and I will submit the other half if I get a good response. Please let me know what you think, and enjoy ;) x -

Lea closed her eyes and breathed in. She felt the warm jets of water shoot against her back as she laid her head on the wooden edge of the hot tub, her arms up either side of her. The sizzling Spanish sun beat down on her already bronzed skin and she was in absolute bliss. This vacation was the best idea, she thought to herself. Her relaxation was suddenly disturbed by the unexpected splash of cold water down her bikini top. Squealing, she opened her eyes to find her boyfriend Skyy standing above her, grinning and gawking, a glass of ice water in hand. She glared at him. "Sorry baby, those titties looked thirsty too!" he guffawed. She rolled her eyes unappreciatively. What a dick. She couldn't help but think her choice of boyfriend was due a little shake up. She'd been with Skyy for six months now, and although he was really fucking hot, he was immature and she was tiring of his childish pranks. The sex used to be exciting but she just didn't feel the spark anymore. Instead, she found him boring and selfish in bed. And it wasn't like she couldn't do any better. Lea was stunning. She had long, healthy, honey chestnut waves that movie stars would be envious of, big brown eyes framed with thick lashes, rosy lips, sunkissed skin and slender, slim curves. She could have been like any other beautiful brunette bimbo if it wasn't for her unique artistic flair; she had a breathtaking pair of feathery angel wings tattooed across the whole of her back with the initials 'CM' under it that she got a year ago, for her 18th birthday. No one quite knew what the initials stood for, not even her parents. It wasn't tacky like you might expect, it was an amazing expression of art, and she received endless compliments. Lea had an eye for beauty, for artistic exhibition, and was constantly attracted to new forms. Maybe this was why she decided to go for Skyy in the first place. He was too beautiful to bypass. Such a shame he's so dull, she thought. She concluded that when they got back from their week in Spain, she would break up with him. It was only fair. And hey, it wasn't like they were in love. The first few days were a blur of culture and color. Lea loved venturing around the little towns, looking around museums and churches, buying art pieces, trying out Spanish delicacies and working on her tan. A lot of the time she went on her own and left Skyy at the hotel, either working out or eating. Typical. She didn't think that many 19 year old American girls walked around the streets there, judging by the looks of awe she gathered from locals. She laughed as a wife swatted at her husband for gawping at her in her tiny shorts, and made sure as much of her ass was on show as possible as she walked past. It wasn't long until she came across a tiny stone building named 'Pequeno Museo del Erotismo'. Little Museum of Erotica. Hmm. She took a deep breath, intrigued but a little wary, and entered. It was larger inside than she had anticipated, and it was set out like a regular art exhibition. Except, the paintings and photos were much more passionate, raw, explicit, sexual. Young couples fucking in different positions, different places. But it wasn't like porn, it was so much more beautiful and creative. Gorgeous camera shots, inventive and realistic brush strokes. As much as Lea was mindblown by the sheer intensity of the artistic ability, she couldn't help but notice the tingling in her stomach, the ache beginning to burrow deep inside her. She only felt this sometimes when she read erotic literature online, and she would either get herself off or call Skyy for a quick fix, but it never satisfied the hunger inside her. Her panties were getting soaked. She needed to get out of here before she went insane. As she turned to swiftly exit the museum, one particular painting caught her eye. It was of a beautiful woman laying on a sun lounger next to a pool, with her lesbian lover knelt down between her legs. The sexual act was not explicitly shown, only implied by the way the woman's head was tilted and her mouth was set in a delicate 'o'. Lea was mesmerised by the soft shapes, colors and intricate detail. She had always been attracted to the physical beauty of females, but had never been intimate with any women, and so she was slightly unsettled by the fact that even this subtle portrait ignited the heat inside of her even further. That night, after dinner and the hotel's evening entertainment, the couple decided to go to the resort bar for a few more drinks. Lea was looking hot and she knew it. She wore a tight little black dress which accentuated her luscious body with the top half of her angel wings on show, studded black platform heels and had curled her hair at the ends so it framed perfectly around her firm, full tits. A touch of lipgloss and smoky eyes set the edgy look. Even Skyy noticed his girl was turning every head in the room. "I can't wait to get your sexy little ass back into that hotel room." he whispered in her ear as he handed her a cocktail. She giggled half-heartedly. That could have easily set her off, but she knew he would turn out to be a disappointment as usual. She blanked out her boyfriend's mediocre sexual ranting as she scanned the room, feeling eyes burn into her as everyone checked out her tight little body. It wasn't just the guys. All the girls' eyes were on her too, either in bitter jealousy or admiration. She knew other girls appreciated female beauty as much as she did, and so she didn't feel weirded out by it. She loved the atmosphere, the intensity of the dark club and the flashing lights, the pumping music, the fact she could drink alcohol at 19 in Europe with no questions asked. The sweaty bodies bumping and grinding in front of her, the bare skin everywhere in sight, the laughing and the drinking, the pure social element was such a buzz. After leaving Skyy at the bar with his beers and the sports game on the TV, Lea wandered into the middle of the dancefloor, quickly getting swept up into the bustle of bodies moving to the rhythm of the music. Hardcore dance classics made the people ooze with energy, and the feeling of hot skin against hers was electric. Everyone was smiling, laughing, intoxicated, enjoying themselves. Lea felt the warm buzz of her numerous cocktails in her very center, and loved the light-bodied feeling she was experiencing. Letting the music take control of her, she noticed how everyone's bodies were so fluent, so smooth, so soft despite the fast, hard pace. She could still feel the burning eyes on her as sexual energy bounced through the crowd. As bodies brushed up against her with a passionate force, their fingers delicate on her skin, she remembered another image from the erotic gallery that morning. It was a photograph of a busy club with a focus on a naked couple kissing and touching in the middle of the dancefloor. The way they gripped each other with such lust was dark, beautiful and sexy as hell. She felt her body tighten, the ache deepening, turning into a primal need, an animal instinct, a basic human right. She needed to be satisfied. She desperately needed to be touched, not just softly and gently. That just teased her. She needed to be taken. She needed to quench her thirst, feed her hunger, diminish that fire inside her. She didn't think Skyy would ever be able to do that, but he was her only option now. She raced over to him, pulling him away from the bar with such force he spilled his drink. "Whoa! Babe!" he moaned. "What the fuck?" "I need you," she breathed in his ear. "Now, Skyy, I need you now." He looked at her blankly. Then gormlessly. She sighed, taking the beer from his hand and placing it on the bar before dragging him out of the club and back to their room. When in there, she violently pushed him against the back of the door, leaping on him and kissing him passionately. Skyy's arms were flailing at first, shocked by the intensity of his girl's actions and a little too spaced out from the alcohol, but he soon caught on to her mood and reciprocated the kiss, his fingers caressing her delicate curves. Lea took control, throwing him onto the bed and mounting him, his hands gripping her ass as she bent down to continue the steamy kiss. Breathless, she pulled away, crawling down his body to unzip his pants, her eyes burning into his. Before he could say anything, Lea had Skyy's thick, throbbing cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the head as she twisted her fingers around his girth. He could only lay there and moan as his smoking hot girlfriend traced every vein with the tip of her tongue, her sweet lips enveloping him, gazing up at him as she hungrily slid him into her warm wet mouth, inch by inch, till he could feel her choking on his solid cock. Pumping faster, holding her beautiful hair as he fucked her throat, he didn't know how much longer he could last. His drunkenness took its toll as he shot his load into her gorgeous mouth, forcing her to swallow his hot cum, licking her lips as it dripped down. Skyy laid there in bliss, suddenly overwhelmingly tired, and before he could even notice the angry frustration on his girlfriend's face, he rolled over and began to snore. Lea couldn't believe it. Here she was, horny as hell, giving her boyfriend a warm up before unleashing him on her juicy pussy, and he had cum within minutes and fallen asleep. She felt angry, bitter and resented him almost to the point of tears. She knew he would never be able to satisfy her the way she needed. She left the room, the wetness in between her legs overwhelming her as she wandered the hotel and out by the poolside. It was late, very late, and although she could still hear the music from the bar, there was barely a soul in sight. As the cool air hit her, she felt refreshed, but no less frustrated. Wandering over to the pool, she considered ripping her dress off and diving in, but it was way past closing time and she didn't want to get into trouble by being caught skinny dipping. She turned to the sun loungers, climbing onto one and laying back, her eyes closed, trying to think about anything but what she needed right then. It was about then she heard a faint splash. Confused, she looked around, not being able to make out any shapes in the pool. She closed her eyes, and leaned back again, only to hear a louder splash. She looked up to see something moving towards her in the water. As it grew closer, she realised it was a woman swimming. She hadn't noticed Lea sitting in the dark on the sun lounger. As the woman grew nearer, she changed direction and began to swim widths. It was then that Lea realised the predicament she was in. The woman was young, in her early to mid twenties, with flowing auburn hair. The pool light was dim but Lea could make out a tiny black string bikini covering the slim, lean body. The woman turned on her back and began to swim backstrokes, and Lea couldn't help but notice how the thin triangle of material barely covered her volumptuous breasts. Lea was not poorly endowed, she had nice firm titties, but these were magnificent; beautifully shaped, with a hint of nipple poking through the bikini top. Lea held her breath as the woman swam nearer to her, right to the edge and held herself up against the side of the pool to catch her breath. Lea suddenly realised that she recognised the woman; she was an American representative who worked for the hotel. She was almost positive that she shouldn't be swimming so late wearing so little. She was a beautiful girl, with deep chocolate brown eyes framed with long lashes, cute dimples and the hottest, fullest lips. Lea found herself focusing on the lips. The woman climbed out of the pool slowly, water dripping off her tight, toned, tan body. She was taller than Lea, perfectly proportioned with her gorgeous tits. Lea found herself watching the girl's every movement, squeezing out her gorgeous red hair, walking over to another lounger where she had a small towel, beginning to run it through her hair as she walked back towards Lea. She stopped when she noticed her sitting there. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," the woman jumped slightly. Lea sat upright. "I didn't mean to scare you.." she began, realising she felt almost nervous speaking to this goddess. The girl smiled warmly, a sexy twinkle in her eye. "Were you watching me?" She must have noticed the shocked, defiant expression on Lea's face as she giggled and breathed, "I was kidding." She looked around her. "Wanna go in the hot tub?" "Won't this get you into trouble?" Lea whispered as she followed the girl towards the tub, which was still full of water. The girl shook her head. "There's never anyone around to punish me." Lea paused when she got to the tub, as the girl fixed the machine so the bubbles began to wave through the water. "I don't have a bathing suit..." she murmured. "Well then neither do I." Lea fell silent as the beautiful woman in front of her smiled mischievously and began to pull her bikini string, so the top fell free from her luscious tits. A sharp intake of breath and she peeled off her bikini bottoms, revealing a sexy landing strip concealing the entrance to her tight little body. She climbed into the water and motioned for Lea to join her. Lea didn't quite know what was happening. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Was this a perfectly innocent scenario that she was sexualising in her head? Nonetheless, she realised she was getting hot for this girl. All she could think about was the image from the gallery earlier that day; the two stunning lesbians making sweet love on the sun lounger. Lea felt her breathing getting heavier, a nervous twitch in her stomach as she nervously turned around to start unzipping her dress and peel it off. She heard the girl murmur something about her beautiful tattoo, then turned back towards her slowly. She climbed into the hot tub, watching the woman's eyes burn into her body as she did so. Before she knew it, the woman's soft lips were on hers, planting the most delicate, seductive of kisses, before she whispered, "I'm Naya, by the way." "Lea," Lea breathed, before Naya's tongue snaked inside her mouth, softly and gently at first, getting more forceful as she entwined her fingers through Lea's gorgeous hair. She was confused and still intoxicated, but all she knew was that she had never wanted anyone more than this hot little redhead and her sweet lips. This was the perfect encounter with the perfect stranger, that she knew full well was going to satisfy her beyond her wildest dreams. ... to be continued


End file.
